1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron multiplier unit enabling cascade multiplication of electrons through successive emission of secondary electrons in multiple steps in response to incidence of primary electrons, and to a photomultiplier including the same.
2. Related Background Art
The following conventional technologies are known as techniques prior to the electron multiplier unit and the photomultiplier including it according to the present invention.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-245078
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-315758
WO98/33202
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,561